


Pass the Salad

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, getting ready for a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off a conversation that resulted from miscommunication about a prompt (Imagine your OTP invite their parents to dinner one night and when Person A says “Daddy, pass the salad” both his/her dad and Person B reach for it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Salad

It had taken months--almost a year, actually, but they were finally on their way.  All of the paperwork was complete--everything was in order.  As soon as the birth-mother had the baby, Gabriel and Sam would finally be parents.

 

“Can you believe in just a few months or so, you and I will be dads?” Gabriel nudged Sam.

They were sitting side-by-side on the floor of what would soon be Henry’s room, putting together the changing table Dean had sent them.

“It’s kind of crazy, right?” Sam was pale.

“Sam.” Gabriel grabbed his arm.  “You’re not having cold feet, are you?  Like, we cannot--”

“It’s not that I don’t want a baby.  I just--I’ve never really been around them.” Sam chewed on his bottom lip.  “I want a baby--I want to be a dad--but I’m not sure I know how to be one.”

“Is that all?” Gabriel sighed in relief.  His shoulders sagged briefly as the adrenaline from his panic slowly left his body.

“What do you mean  is that all ?” Sam was on the defensive.  “I am having a major internal conflict going on here and you ask  is that all ?” He jerked his arm out of Gabriel’s grasp.

“Sam, babe, did you actually read any of those baby books Cas sent us?”

“Yeah, but they were all about hormones and the changes that women go through when they’re pregnant.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Gabriel groaned, “but you are the quintessential expectant mother right now.”  He ignored Sam’s eyeroll and pressed on. “It’s natural to be nervous.   Every parent gets nervous, especially when it’s their first.”

“It’s just, you know about my family.  My father wasn’t exactly the most caring individual ever.”

“Sam,” Gabriel sighed, taking Sam’s face in his hands. “You are  not your father.  You will be a better dad than he ever was.  And you have me to kick your ass if you’re not.”  That earned Gabriel a small smile.  “You are going to be a great daddy.  Okay?”

“Why aren’t you nervous?”

“Because I have you to be nervous enough for both of us.”  Gabriel grinned.  “I’m terrified that I’m going to fuck this up.  That I’m not going to remember how to change a diaper or that I won’t cook the food right and give Henry salmonella or something--”

“You would never do that.  You’ll be a great dad,” Sam assured him.

“And so will you.” Gabriel leaned forward and kissed Sam lightly on the nose.  “We will be the best ‘Daddy’ and ‘Dad’ a kid could ever hope for.”

Sam laughed.

“You don’t think ‘Daddy’ and ‘Dad’ might get confusing?” Sam cocked an eyebrow.

“What would you suggest?”

“I don’t know--I could see you being ‘Pops’.” Sam grinned at the horrified look on Gabriel’s face.  “I take it ‘Pops’ doesn’t tickle your fancy?”

“‘Pops’ is some old geezer who runs a diner.  And don’t even bother suggesting ‘Pa’ ‘cause this ain’t  Little House on the Prairie, ” Gabriel warned.

“What about ‘Papa’?”

Gabriel played the moniker over in his head.

“I suppose that could work.  I’ll just need some time to get used to it.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. “Daddy.”

“Oh, god--don’t make it dirty,” Sam choked out even as he began to laugh.

“You don’t want me to call you Daddy?” Gabriel maneuvered himself so that he was straddling Sam’s lap.  “I love the idea that you and I are going to be raising a child together.” He brushed his lips against Sam’s.  “Just you and me and a tiny little miracle that we are going to turn into the most perfect human being on the planet.”

“We really are going to be the best parents, aren’t we?” Sam’s arms wrapped around Gabriel and held him close.  “Just you and me and--” Sam was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

“My parents!”

“Your parents?”

“That must be them.”  Gabriel jumped from Sam’s lap.  “Remember, I told you they were coming for dinner so we could tell them about the paperwork finally going through?”

“Oh, yeah.”  

They’d already told Dean and Cas.  Thankfully, they’d managed to tell the two of them at the same time, as it would have probably provoked an all-out war over who got the news first.  Gabriel had invited his parents over for dinner to tell them in person, because Gabriel’s mother would wring their necks if they delivered the news over something as impersonal as a phone.

 

Dinner started off smoothly enough.  Gabriel’s father spent most of the appetizer complaining about his work while his mother made sure to interrupt him fairly frequently to compliment every dish Gabriel had put together.

“I didn’t make those, Mom.” Gabriel nodded towards Sam, who blushed, after his mom praised the dinner rolls.

“These are absolutely delightful, Sam.” She beamed at him as she spoke.

“He’s a great cook, when I actually let him in the kitchen,” Gabriel teased.  

“So, how are things at the law firm?” Gabriel’s father was finally through griping about his own job and had turned his attention to Sam.  “Any interesting cases you’re working on?”

“Not currently,” Sam admitted with a shrug. “Right now, I’m just working on putting together a contract for a construction company.  I guess their last lawyer left a very glaring loophole in the contracts they were using with their customers that cost them several thousands.”

“What kind of loophole?”

“Daddy, can you pass the salad?”

Silence reigned in the dining room as both Sam and Gabriel’s father grasped the salad bowl to pass to Gabriel.

“Oh.” His mother pursed her lips.

“Oh my god, son.” His father snatched his hand away from the bowl as if it had burned him.  “I’d ask if there’s anything you want to tell me, but I’m fairly certain I don’t want to know about this.”

Sam cringed.  “Mr. Novak, it’s not what you’re thinking.”

“My son refers to you as ‘Daddy’--sounds like that’s exactly what I’m thinking.”  Gabriel’s father put his hands over his face.  “There are just some things a man does not need to know about his children.”

“Dad--no--it’s, fuck, it’s not that,” Gabriel rushed out. “I called him that earlier--”

“Is that why it took you so long to answer the door?”  His father was practically gagging behind his hands.  “Seriously, Gabriel, what you do is your own business.  I just don’t want to have to hear about it.”

“Mr. Novak, really--we were just--”

“Please, for the love of my sanity, do not explain it to me.” With every word out of his mouth, Gabriel’s father was getting redder.

Gabriel looked over at his mother, trying to find some way to de-escalate the meltdown his father appeared to be having.  She was doing her best not to laugh.  Some help she was going to be.

“Dad--stop!” Gabriel shouted, earning everyone’s gaze. “The reason we invited you over tonight and the reason I called Sam ‘Daddy’ is because the adoption papers finally went through.” Gabriel sucked in a deep breath.  “Dad, Mom--Sam and I are going to be parents.”

Silence hung in the air for several moments.

Until a shriek of delight broke it.

“This is the best possible news!” Gabriel’s mother was on her feet, hugging Sam first and then Gabriel.  “I’m going to be a grandmother!” She clapped her hands before hugging them both again.

“Mom, you already are a grandmother--Ana’s got two brats of her own.”

“Don’t I know it.” She shook her head as she sat back down. “But your baby--I have no doubt in my mind that the two of you are going to raise your child infinitely better than my daughter has.”  She grinned.  “Do you know what you’re having?”

“A boy, if the ultrasound is anything to go by.” Sam was still looking a little flustered, but was working on sounding somewhat calm.  “We thought we’d name him Charles Henry.”

“You sure you want my name tacked on to your kid?  He might turn out to be a hack writer just like his namesake.” Gabriel’s father was fighting to keep his emotions in check.

“Dad, with your name and Sam’s grandfather’s name, we have no doubt that this kid is going to be the best child ever.”

“Probably should call him Henry, though.  Just to be on the safe side.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
